Vengeance and Repreimends
by Shade Hunter the Pegasus
Summary: His parents were killed Teams Aqua and Magma. Raised by a pack of wild Absol, he learns to thrive, not just survive. He knows that, one day, Archie and Maxie will pay, with their lives, for what they've done. Not just to him, but to anyone they've wronged. Rated M for gore and violence. I got board one day and decided to do this. I hope you all like it.
1. Chapter 1

Prolog

"C'mon, they're dead. our mission is done, so lets get going." A Magma grunt says to his partner. "Right, all that's left is to torch the place." The Aqua grunt says and they start to pour gasoline all throughout the house, leading to the front door. "Burn baby, burn." The Magma grunt jeers before throwing a match into a pool and they walk away from the inferno. Unbeknownst to the two criminals, there was a son that was not listed in their mission briefing, this one mistake would be the downfall of the newly combined Aqua and Magma, for this son would have his revenge. "Oh no, I'm to late." A Pokemon gasps before it dashes to the house. "Where are you at?" It asks no one in particular until it comes across a room with a crib and a baby boy. "This wasn't suppose to happen, not like this." The Pokemon, a female shining Absol Sighs, before picking the child up and rushing out of the house. "Our pack will raise you as best as we can." She sighs and takes him to a large clearing. "You were to late." A male claims sadly as she enters a small hollow. "I was Havoc." She replies after setting the child down in a pile of leaves, where he instantly curls up and goes back to sleep. "We shall raise him, am I correct, Laurel?" Havoc asks, walking over to the shiny. "Yes, I need to atone in some way." She replies as she lies down beside the child. "Do you know what his name is?" Havoc asks, laying down beside Laurel. "I overheard his parents say his name was Jecht." She claims with a yawn while nuzzling the child.

Little do the two mates know, however, that the way they raise Jecht will set him apart from Pokemon and Human alike. Where most trainers know how to survive in the wild, Jecht will know how to Thrive in it.

* * *

I got board and decide to do this. The name Jecht came to me after I beat Final Fantasy X.


	2. Chapter 2

+17 Years Later+

Jecht and Laurel, the Absol that has raised him his whole life, are looking at the ruins of what was his home. "Mom, why do I not look like the rest of the pack?" Jecht asks. "I suppose you're old enough to know, Jecht." She sighs before looking at her adopted son. "Know what, mom?" He asks, crouching down beside her. "I'm not your real mom." "Wha?" "You're a human. This was your real parents house. I saved you from the fire that was started by the people sent by Team Aqua and Team Magma." "Is that why I look so different?" He asks, flexing his fingers. "Yes, but know that me and Havoc have loved you the whole time, from the deepest parts of our hearts." She explains, resting a paw on his shoulder. "Then if that's the case, I have to go." He claims, standing up. "Why?" "I want to bring them down. No, I have to bring them down." He explains, unknowingly looking in the direction of Prof. Birch's Pokemon Lab in Little root Town. "I knew you'd want to, which is why before we came, I asked Brutus if he would join you. He's waiting for at the south edge of our territory with a few things to help you look like you haven't been raised by Pokemon your whole life." She states with a smile and a nod. "Thanks mom." Jecht replies and hugs her before walking away, through the center of thee pack camp, directly towards Brutus and Havoc. Havoc is the largest member of the pack, almost twice the size of a normal Absol. "Here, put these on." HE instructs, tossing Jecht a pair of boxers. About half an hour later, he's dressed and Havoc hands him a katana blade in his mouth. "You've known how to use this for a long time. Good luck you two." He says before Brutus and Jecht leave the pack. "Daylight's burning, runt and we need to get to a place called Little Root Town." Brutus instructs. "Right, lets go." Jecht replies with a nob before the duo take off into the forest, moving through it with agility unknown to most humans.

They soon arrive at the edge of town. "Try to act like the other humans. We need to get there without incident." Brutus explains, indicating the lab of Brendon Birch. "Right, lets do it." Jecht replies before the two of them walk out of cover. "Dude, that Absol is huge." Someone mutters, bringing a grin to the two as they walk through town with heads held high. "Oh, wow." A man in his mid 20s says when they enter the lab. "Uh, what?" Jecht asks, thankful for finding that dictionary 6 years ago. "Oh sorry, I've never seen an Absol that large before. Can I help you with something?" The man asks, looking a Brutus with a scientific eye. "Is this where I get the Pokedex for a journey?" "Yes, judging by your size, I say you're 17, so you're old enough." Brendon says and vanishes into a back room. "Lets hope we can get out of town and on our way without anything going wrong." Brutus mumbles. "Agreed." Jecht replies before Brendon gets back into the room with 6 red spheres and a Pokedex. About an hour later, the two of them leave the lab.

"Ahh! Help!" Someone shouts before running into Jecht and Brutus. "Whoa, what's up?" Jecht asks, helping the girl up. "Them. They want to take Claire." She claims, a terrified Dratini wrapped around her waist. "The chase is up, girly, I'll be taking that Dratini now." A male says, causing Jecht and Brutus to look up and see a Team Magma grunt with pistol. "Stay here, I'll deal with him." Jecht growls and stands up then draws the Katana. "Ohhh, betcha can't get me with it." The grunt taunts before shooting the gun and causing the crowd to gasp. Quicker than the human eye can follow, Jecht brings the blade down, cutting the bullet in half and making it crash into a tree on either side. "Wanna place money on that?" He growls, baring his teeth, which have been sharpened to fangs. "Fuck you kid." The grunt states before firing three more times. "Idiot." Brutus growls, drawing the girls attention. "Wow, you're big." She states as Jecht slices all three bullets in half before charging the grunt. "What was that about not being able to get you with this?" Jecht asks sarcastically before slicing the gun up and stomping on the dudes face then letting him go.

"Are you okay?" He asks as he helps the girl up, ignoring the applause from the crowd. "Yeah, thanks. I'm Julie Harmonia."She replies shaking his hand. "Jecht, this is Brutus." He says, indicating the Absol. "Jecht, we should get going." Brutus states and Jecht replies, in Pokespeach, "I know, let's go." "You, you know Pokespeach?" The girl asks, surprised. "Your point? Why should they have to learn English or get those damn translators?" Jecht asks before they walk away. "He does kinda have a point, this thing itches a helluva lot." The Dratini, Claire states, her translator buzzing. "then you'll just have to deal with it, at least until I can understand you with it." The girl replies , earning a smile from the Dratini.

"Why didn't you stay with her?" Brutus asks. "I don't want to give Magma and Aqua another reason to go after her, or that town." Jecht replies as they walk out of Little Root Town. "Good point, the suns starting to set, we should stop for the night." Brutus announces and they stop. "Up a tree or on the ground?" Jecht asks and Brutus climbs up a tree, followed by Jecht, who stops a branch beneath his adopted brother. Little do they know, however, that they are being watched by a certain duo of Dragons. "Should we keep watching him, brother?" A red Dragoness asks as her and a bigger blue Dragon settle down in a tree, both invisible. "Yes sister, we both had that dream for a reason. We are to help him." The blue Dragon says. "I miss Ash." The female sighs. "We'll meet him again, he said he was returning to Hoenn, I think he said he was going to try to get to the Grand Festival."


	3. Chapter 3

"Tailow!" A Pokemon screeches, waking Jecht and Brutus up, as well as their Dragon stalkers. "Time for breakfast." Jecht says with a yawn and a stretch, before jumping down, followed by Brutus. "Wonder if we can find any Stantler." Brutus muses and Jecht nods in agreement before hey take off, Brutus on the ground, Jecht in the trees, and their stalkers invisibly flying above. 'He's fast for a human.' The Dragoness comments. 'Latias, his muscle mass is almost identical to an Absol.' 'Good point Latios. I wonder if he eats like one?' Latias asks and Latios just shrugs. Jecht and Brutus soon find a large Aggron and an Aron. "Brutus, try to knock the Aron out. I don't want to do this while it can watch." Jecht whispers and Brutus nods before spewing a Flamethrower at the Aron and knocking it unconscious. 'He has a good heart, at least. I hope he catches him at least.' Latios comments and Latias nods, then looks away as the two take the Aggron down. "Arceus, we thank you for this meal." Brutus says after they finish eating. "I suppose I should bring it with us." Jecht says to himself before catching the Aron.

"Here, scan it." Brutus says, pawing at the Pokedex. "Good idea." Jecht responds and pushes the button. "Aron, A Pokemon that is clad in steel armor. A new suit of armor is made when it evolves. The old, discarded armor is salvaged as metal for making iron products." The Pokedex beeps and other information scrawls across the screen. "Type: Steel. Moves: Harden, Body Slam. Echoed Voice. Name: Stephan. Gender: Male. What's the Shiny Gene?" Jecht asks, reading the information out loud for Havoc to hear. "It is what mom has, it changes your color and makes more sought after by poachers." Havoc explains. 'A good heart indeed, Latios. He's so pure.' Latias says and Latios nods before Jecht and Havoc walk off towards Oldale Town. "I just now realized something." Brutus states. face-pawing, when they get into town. "What?" "We don't have any money." "Uh, hang on a sec brother." Jecht replies, digging through the black bag and coming out with about 500 Poke. "Looks like mom and the others thought ahead." Brutus chuckles as they enter a Pokemon Center, only to bump into a man, a woman, and a Raichu. "Oh, sorry." Jecht and the man say in unison. "Oh, hey, did you save a girl in Little Root?" The woman asks when they separate. "Uh, did she have a Dratini?" Jecht asks and the boy nods before saying, "Hi, I'm Ash Ketchum." "And I'm May Maple Ketchum, the girl you saved was our friends daughter, thank you."

"Rai rai, chu raichu." The Raichu says. "Sometimes, I do wish I could understand you buddy." Ash says. "He said that he's glad you settled down and he really likes Hoenn." Jecht translates, surprising the couple. "Brother, we should explore the town. Try and find something about Aqua and Magma." Brutus says, getting the attention of the trio, and half the people in the Center. "Wow, he's huge. Where did you catch him?" A boy asks, walking over to Brutus. "I was raised with him." Jecht replies honestly as two new people, a male and a female, walk in. The female is about 5'8", long red hair, a red jacket over a white tee-shirt, a pair of white shorts with red designs, a pair of red hiking boots, and a pair of red sunglasses over amber colored eyes. The male is about 6'7", short, shaggy blue hair, a blue shirt, white and blue trench coat, blue and white pants, blue hiking boots, and a pair of blue sunglasses over blood red eyes. "Hey Ash, been to Altomare lately?" The female asks as the twins approach the group. "Ruby? No way!" Ash cheers and is pulled into a death hug by the woman. "Ash, who're they?" May asks, wondering if she should try to pry the two apart. "May, you remember what I told you about what happened on Altomare, right?" Ash asks after the other male separates his sister and the Pokemon trainer. "Wait, these are the two?" May asks, stunned, and the trio nods.

"Hey, we gotta get going guys." Jecht says and the other male asks, "You're not staying here for the night?" "We don't like being inside a lot." Jecht explains, receiving nods, before they turn around and leave. "Something was off about those twins, Jecht. Did you notice it?" Brutus asks. "Yeah, I wonder what it was, brother." "I don't know, but if we meet them again, we should keep our guard up." "Agreed. Let's see if we can get anything from north of town." "Right, lets go." Brutus says and the two dash off, barreling through town and Jecht getting a few whistles and calls of amazement at his speed, agility, and flexibility, spinning through two trucks and landing on all fours before taking off again. "Whoa, May did you see that?" Ash asks when Jecht avoids the above mentioned trucks. "Yeah, how did he do that?" "We've been watching the two of them for a while." The other male claims, crossing his arms, as he and his sister get serious. "Why's that Draco?" Ash asks. "You already have a room here, right?" Ruby asks and the couple nods before taking them to a room on the second floor of the Center.

As soon as the door is locked, the twins transform into the Eon Pokemon, Latios and Latias. "So, why have you been stalking him?" May asks, a Glaceon on her lap. "He was raised by a pack of wild Absol, that's why he knows Pokespeach." Latias explains, stunning the Coordinator and trainer. "His parents were murdered by Teams Aqua and Magma, his journey is one of revenge." Latios adds solemnly. "Wow, I wonder if he knew Drew's Absol." May whispers and Ash nods in agreement.


	4. Chapter 4

"Jecht, so far all we've gotten is that the nearest possible location of a base could be Rustburo City. What are we suppose to do now?" Brutus asks after the two find a hollowed out tree trunk, unknown they're being watched by Latios, who is sight sharing with Latias, Ash, and May. "We'll have to make our way there and see what we can dig up, brother." Jecht replies. "He plans on taking Aqua and Magma down by himself? He's either really brave or insane." Ash comments from the room with him, May, and Latias. 'Maybe so Ash, but keep in mind the want of revenge can give you the power to do things you were unable to do previously.' Latios telepathically responds as the brothers soon drift off and Latios returns to the room. Suddenly, Ash's PokeNav begins to go off. "It's Julie. Hello?" Ash says. "Hey guess what?" "You were saved from a Magma grunt by a kid with an enormous Absol and a Katana blade?" "How did you know?" "We just met them, did you call your parents?" "Yea, mom and dad are on their way with Zekrom. They'll be here in a couple hours." "Where are you?" "Just walked into the Oldale Center, why?" "tell Joy me and May are waiting for you in room 4B." "You guys are here? I'll be right up." They hang up and a few seconds later, there's a 16 year old girl with long green hair, chocolate brown eyes, a grey shirt with the Unova Dragon Trio all using their uber moves, a pair of black skinny jeans, a gold block hanging from a belt loop, and a Dratini resting on her shoulders is at the door.

"Hi Julie, Claire." Latias, disguised as Ruby, says. "I know who you two are, Latios and Latias." Julie sighs and the eons drop their disguises. "So, N, Hilda, and Zekrom are coming. Why all three?" Latios asks curiously. "Mom's coming to make sure I'm okay, dad is to, but he really wants to meet this kid. Zekrom's coming cause good luck telling him no." Julie explains and releases a Cranidos and Axew. "Still have Scales and Trapt, I see." May points out and the two Pokemon nod. "No way I'd leave these guys at home." Julie chuckle, picking Scales (Axew) up and putting him in her lap. "So do we wait or sleep?" Ash asks, yawning. "I say sleep." Latias replies, and falls asleep in mid air, rolling over on her back and floating there, snoring. "She's right. I'm beat." Latios adds before pulling Latias down to the ground and falling asleep as well. Soon, the others also fall asleep, only to be awoken at around 3 in the morning by N and Hilda, Zekrom waiting outside. Quickly, Ash, May, and the Lati twins explain what they know about Jecht and what he's doing. "Revenge, it can kill you." Hilda claims, looking out the window at Zekrom, whose with Latios. "But it can give you the will do to unimaginable acts of courage, too." N adds with a sigh. "So, should we offer to help them, dad?" Julie asks curiously. "You may if you wish, but I am just going to observe them." N replies with a nod.

"I want to meet this Absol he was with." Hilda comments, sitting down beside N on the couch. "Maybe he'll return to town later today, Jecht said the nearest base might be in Rustburo City." Latias explains as Latios floats in through the window. "They're already on there way back to town." He claims, spurring everyone wide awake. "I wonder how they'll react when me and Latios show our selves." Latias wonders and her brother nods in agreement. "And what about me?" Zekrom asks, slightly amused. "Meh, same thing." Latios says as the three Legendary Dragons raise their disguises. Zekrom is 6' even, spiked black hair, crimson red eyes, dark colored skin, a black trench coat with blue designs, a pair of black pants, black boots, and black sunglasses. Suddenly, two figures break out of the forest line and dash, only to be intercepted by Latios, Latias, and Zekrom. "Slow down, we need to ask you a couple questions." Latias claims as the two brothers get into a crouch, Jecht with his sword drawn and Brutus sparking with a Thunder Bolt.

"You have three seconds to get out of our way before we hurt you." Jecht growls through bared fangs. "You can try and hurt us." Zekrom says with a snort. "He warned you." Brutus replies and fires the move. "That was powerful!" N shouts when the move hits Zekrom, and actually does some damage. Jecht had sheathed his sword and is fight Latios hand to hand, seeing as how the three Legendries are still disguised as humans. "Eat tree." Jecht growls and trips him before throwing him into a large Maple tree. "They fight like caged Pokemon, I like it." Zekrom claims with a laugh as him and Latios stand up. "But now it's our turn." Latios says and fires a Luster Purge at Jecht. "Idiot." Jecht grumbles and uses his flexibility to jump over the Psychic energy, and still having enough momentum to throw himself into the Eon. "Wow, he is fast." Latias comments before Brutus releases a Hail comparable to Kyurem. "Enough!" Zekrom shouts and reverts, his tail charging enough to melt and evaporate the Hail storm.

"We knew there was something different about you, mainly those two, when we first met." Jecht claims, unaffected with the presence of the three Dragon Legends in front of him and Brutus. "Oh really, then did you know that." Zekrom begins but is cut off by Brutus. "Yea, we knew we were being followed, those two smell like the ocean and sea water, they smell of massive amounts of Psychic energy, too. We're not that stupid." "Now, you better explain yourselves because, gods or not, we're not afraid to kick your asses." Jecht growls, causing Latias to hide behind Ash. "He sounds pissed." Julie whispers to Scales, who nods. "Again, like you could." Zekrom taunts and Brutus face-paws before saying, "Oh great." "Eat my foot." Jecht growls before, with inhuman agility, rushing Zekrom and almost running up his body to his head, where he kicks Zekrom in the mouth. "Did not expect him to do, let alone be ABLE to do, that." Latios blurts out, amazed.

"I'm the strongest member in the pack with hand-to-hand, Brutus is the strongest move-wise. Do not fuck with us." Jecht threatens and jumps off the large black dragon onto a tree, which he begins to climb down. "Now, what do you want? Answer or I fire a Hyper Beam." Brutus warns, scaring the trainers and surprising the Pokemon. "We know what you plan on doing, and without help, it's suicide." N claims, standing in front of Zekrom. "You green haired, nosey mother fucker! It's none of your business what we plan on doing!" Jecht rants in Pokespeach. "Well, I see you've got a mouth. But that doesn't give you the right to call me a green haired nosey mother fucker." N states, a finger in his ear and a board expression.

* * *

I HAD to let them pwn Latios and Zekrom, for humors sake.


	5. Chapter 5

"Wait, I think mom talked about you a couple of times. Is your name N?" Brutus asks, holding Jecht back with a paw. "Who is your mother?" N asks, slightly interested. "What you would call a Shining Absol, her name is Laurel." "Laurel? I haven't seen her in ages. How is she?" "Pack leader, one of the best ones we've had." "Stubborn as ever, I take it?" "Yup. " Suddenly, Zekrom gasps in pain and falls to a knee. "What's wrong!?" Julie asks, rushing to his side with N. "It's Kyurem and Keldeo. They're here, and Keldeo's murderous about something." Kyurem explains, right before said Ice Dragon plows into him.

"Kyurem!" Someone shouts before Keldeo steps out. His normal, bright, colors all have a dark tint, and his eyes are filled with murderous intent. "That's not the real Keldeo. we've met him." Jecht claims as he draws his sword, Latias and Latios prep their uber moves, and Kyurem transforms into Black Kyurem. "You're not going to join this fight, human." Kyurem growls, moving an arm in front of Jecht. "Try and stop me." Jecht threatens before he charges the Keldeo.

"Heh, you're fast, for a human. But Shadow Pokemon are feared for a reason." S. Keldeo taunts as his horn/sword clashes with Jecht's, an echo noticeably resonating. "I'm kinda like you, not normal." Jecht claims, smirking and knowing that S. Keldeo plans on firing a move. "Being a Shadow Pokemon, and not really possessing any positive emotions, take a Hyper Beam to the face." S. Keldeo says and fires the move. "HO! SHIT!" Ash shouts, holding into his hat. "Dumbass." Brutus mumbles. "Eat it!" Jecht shouts and leaps out of the smoke, his fist colliding with S. Keldeo's muzzle, bones audibly cracking. "We're the two strongest members of the pack. Me in hand to hand, my brother with moves." Jecht growls, kicking S. Keldeo in the side of the head, making him spin from the force.

"Interesting, Cipher will see you again." S. Keldeo claims and teleports away. "Jecht, are you alright?!" Julie shrieks in a slight panic. "It'll take more than a Hyper Beam at point-blank range to knock him down." Brutus claims and N translates. Latios suddenly fires a Luster Purge at Jecht. In the span of a heart beat, Jecht draws the sword and slices the psychic energy in half, making it detonate. "Wha? How did you do that?" Latios asks.

"This Katana was made from the tail of Titanius, believed to be the first Absol. He stood even with Cobalion, and this sheath is how he foresaw the End of Days, the last moments of this plant." Jecht explains, tossing the sheath at Latios. On it, there are scenes of earthquakes destroying cities, tornadoes weaving destruction across plains, lightening causing massive forest fires, floods drowning people and Pokemon alike, and Arceus, powerless, as she watches the destruction.

"Is this really how it all ends?" Latias asks, shaking and clinging onto her brother. "His predictions were never wrong, not even of his own death. His death is actually what sparked the ancient battle between humans and Pokemon." Brutus explain and this time Zekrom translates. "I shall tell Arceus of this, she won't like it." Kyurem claims and takes off to Spear Pillar in the Sinnoh Region as the sun begins to rise, making the sweat on Jecht's body shine. Holy shit he's hot!' Julie mentally sighs with a blush as they reenter the Pokemon Center. "Are you alright?" Nurse Joy asks when she spots Jecht's smoking clothes. "I'm fine, just tired." He replies before starting to collapse, Julie quickly bracing herself to help him.

* * *

I apologize for the shortness of this chapter. Next chapter Jecht gets a couple new weapons from N.


	6. Chapter 6

The next day, Jecht and Brutus woke up inside a room with N, awake and apparently waiting for someone or something. "What are you doing here?" Jecht groans, rolling over. "You may be skilled with that blade, but what if you come across someone better?" N asks, causing the brother's eyes to snap open. "I see, this thought never occurred to you, then. I'm going to show you how to use a gun." N says as Jecht gets dressed. "I hate guns, but I see your point." He states with a scowl. "Good, I'm going to show you how to use two at once." N states, pulling out a Peacemaker and a M1911 .45 cal. pistol. "Follow me outside." N says, leading Jecht and Brutus outside of the Center.

"Here, shoot at that tree." N instructs, tossing the M1911 to Jecht, who catches it like Death the Kidd, using his pinkie finger as the trigger finger. "Fire when ready." "Right." Jecht then takes a few deep breaths and pulls the trigger. "Nice shoot, try it again." N says and for the next few hours, Jecht's marksmanship skills increase quite largely. "Now try it with two." N states, tossing Jecht the Peacemaker and he holds onto it like the M1911. "I wonder." Jecht muses before quickly flinging the hand with M1911 and pulling the trigger. "Amazing, very good." N praises when the bullet travels around the tree trunk and hits the one behind Jecht.

"It seems I'm a natural with these." Jecht claims as him, N, and Brutus return to the Center. "You need more clothes other than that one set." Julie claims before dragging Jecht to a close by supermall. "Ii looks like the forest." Jecht says, showing Brutus and Julie a pair of camouflage pants, a shirt, boots, and duster. "It's called camouflage, and it's suppose to make it harder to see someone." Julie explains as Jecht finds a knife with a 9" blade and a camouflage beanie hat. After Jecht pays for his new clothes and they return to the Center, he rushes upstairs to change, coming down after maybe 20 minutes with the knife on his left hip, the Peacemaker in a shoulder holster on his left side, the M1911 on his right hip, and the Katana on his back.

"How do I look?" He asks. "It actually seems to fit you." Ash claims. "Eh, why's that?" "Well, think about how and where you were raised, then look at your new clothes." Ash instructs and Jecht does. The group begins to talk about various subjects until Julie asks, "Jecht, are you going to challenge the Pokemon League or Contest?" "Why would I need to do either?" "Because not doing either one would seem kinda suspicious to others." May adds. Jecht turns to Brutus and Stephan, both of whom shrug their shoulders. "I guess I'll do the Pokemon League and maybe do a contest here or there." "When do you plan on leaving town?" Latias, disguised as Ruby, asks, hands on her knees. "In a couple hours, and I know someone wants to come with us, right Julie?" Jecht asks, slightly grinning, and Julie nod, then says, "I know karate, tai-chi, and tai kuan do. Dad also makes me carry a Desert Eagle for protection, if needed.

Jecht nods before standing up and going over to Nurse Joy, returning later with 3 Ball Capsules, a ribbon case, and seals. "I have to register for the Pokemon League in Petalburg." He states, putting the Contest stuff into his bag before going upstairs and changing out of the camouflage and into the second set of clothes he bought: Black shorts, black shirt, and a black sleeveless military vest. After equipping his weapons, he joins the others again and accidently bumps into a man with green hair. "Oh, sorry, didn't see you there." Jecht claims, helping the man up. "No, it's alright, I shouldn't have been standing in front of the stairs. I'm Drew Rosalind." "I'm Jecht, this is Stephan and Brutus." "Oh, he's large. Come on out Selena!" Drew exclaims and releases his Absol. "Brutus, Jecht? Is that you?" She asks, startling the two.

* * *

And que teh cliffie! I iz ebil. XP


	7. Chapter 7

"Wha, Selena? No way!" Brutus exclaims before the two Absol butt heads. "Selena, you know these two?" Drew asks, startled. "Yea, they're like brothers to me." Selena claims, translator around her neck buzzing. "What are you guys doing so far away from home?" She asks. "Uh Drew, right?" "Yes. Is something wrong?" "No, we need to talk about family matters, could you please remove Selena's translator?" "I suppose." He says back, a bit hesitantly, and removes the device. "Okay, why are you two so far away from the pack?" Selena asks. "We're on a quest to bring down Teams Aqua and Magma, and I will kill Archie and Maxie personally." Jecht says in Pokespeach.

"What's up with those twins and the black guy?" Selena asks, indicating Latios, Latias, and Zekrom. "The twins are Latias and Latios, the other one is Zekrom. I guess they're going to help us or something." Brutus explains. "I see, and when did you start carrying guns, Jecht?" "Last night we fought a Shadow Keldeo sent by a group called Team Cipher." Jecht claims, crouching down. A couple minutes late, Selena picks the translator up in her mouth and walks over to Drew, who puts it back on.

"Julie, are you ready to go?" Jecht asks and Julie comes down the stairs, then over to him, Brutus, and Stephan. "Yup, let's get going." She replies and the two exit the Center, unaware of their Shadow stalker. 'Yes, go along to Petalburg, we have a surprise for you." It thinks and floats away towards the sea.

+Team Cipher Base+

"I see, thank you Keldeo. You may join the others." The man known as Ciphen says, dismissing S. Keldeo. "So, I heard you got your ass handed to you." A voice rumbles before S. Groudon starts walking with S. Keldeo. "Want me to shove my hoof up yours?" S. Keldeo snarls as they enter a gym-like room, filled with fighting Shadow Pokemon. "It seems that they're going at it again." S. Latios claims as S. Keldeo and S. Groudon square-off in a fighting ring.

S. Keldeo changes into his Resolute Forme and charges S. Groudon, who stomps on the ground and causes stone pillars to shoot out of the ground and at S. Keldeo, who simply plows right through them. "Yes Latios, it looks like it." S. Rayquaza replies, landing beside him. "Last time these two fought, Keldeo, our so-called Leader, got his ass kicked." S. Kyurem states and laughs. "I still don't get why he's our leader, and not our Arceus." S. Darkrai grumbles. "Because if Ciphen's Galade hadn't stopped them, Keldeo would've killed her, that's why." S. Mewtwo explains, tail swishing in annoyance. "Yet he was beat by a human. Pathetic." S. Regigigas rumbles, eye-things beeping rapidly. "Like you could do better? This human took a Hyper Beam to the face, at point-blank range, and it didn't phaze him at all." S. Dialga says angerly.

The arguing Shadow Pokemon are, unknown to them, being watched by  
Ciphen, his Galade, Arceus, and Mew. "And i still can't believe you lost to him." S. Mew claims, glaring at their Arceus. "And with your defeat, he assumed the position of their Leader." Galade says, arms crossed and a board expresion. "Indeed Hyperion, I actually find it amussing that what we beleived was our greatest creation was defeted by our weakest creation." Ciphen states, ignoring the growl from S. Arceus. "Did you have to give them all anger issues?" Hyperion asks. "One of the side effects. Although along with the increased strength and insanity, they are the perfect army. Even Our dear Shaymin is devious to the core." Ciphen explains, indicating the green and black shrub-like Legendary fighting a bronze colored Registeel, and winning.

"Yes, your twisted labrinthyn mind has given birth to all of us, Team Cipher, and the union of Aqua and Magma. I'm sure your parents are sooo proud." S. Arceus snarls before teleporting to the battle field, where S. Keldeo just drove his horn through S. Groudon's leg. "Alright Keldeo, that's enough. Get off of him." Ciphen orders through a loud speaker. "You're lucky he called me off, I was having fun." S. Keldeo growls befrore jerking his horn, and some muscle, out of S. Groudon's leg, making him drop to the ground. "Grr, little bastard." The tired Legend of Land growls.

"Oh, you want a rematch? I'd happily kick your ass, again." S. Keldeo claims, noticing the Shadow Alpha. "Fuck off, I need to talk to Giratina." "Sure thing, Omega." S. Keldeo taunts and S. Arceus stops, mid-hover, and turns around, eyes flashing dangerously. "What did you call me, you little ingrate?" "O-me-ga." He says, pronouncing each sylabil. S. Arceus roars and throws an Electric Judgement. "Oh yeah, now we're cooking!" S. Moltres shouts gleefully when S. Keldeo tears the Uber move to shreds with a Sacred Sword. "That all ya' got?" S. Keldeo taunts, transforming into Resolute Forme.

"Arceus!" Ciphen shouts, the one way mirror parting to reveal Ciphen and Hyperion. "Prove to me you deserve to remain among us. Defeat him or no one will intervein this time. You win or die." He declares and sits down in a large red chair, Hyperion standing slightly to the side and behind him.

* * *

Next chapter, will Shadow Arceus resume the title of 'Cipher's Strongest', or will she die by Shadow Keldeo's horn?

YOU DECIDE!, or if I get board waiting, I'll do it myself.


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: Okay, I lied, the fight is not this chapter, sorry. But you will get to see some more of Ciphers creations in this chapter

+Cipher's Main Base-Genetics Lab+

"We've done it! Contact Master Ciphen, Mewtwo and the current Alpha of the Shadow." A scientist says to another one, who calls Ciphen on a holo-screen. "At the moment, the current Alpha is being decided by a battle between Keldeo and Arceus, but I can send Hyperion in my place." Ciphen explains and dismisses Hyperion. "You needed me?" S. Mewtwo asks, teleporting into the lab with Hyperion. "We've managed to make X, Y, Z, and 0! They are stable as well." A scientist explains, leading the two into a large room with 4 Bacta tubes, containing the four newest experiments.

"MissingMewThreeX, Venustoise, Abyssal son of Titanius, and, impressive." Hyperion says, naming off each experiment until he comes to the largest Bacta tank. Inside is a Groudon clone, but with no pupils and blue/green tentacles floating in the gel. "Is that a clone of, Viral Groudon?" Hyperion asks and a scientist nods. "Yes, we obtained the DNA after we sent Mewtwo to collect the DNA of Jirachi and Abyssal at that canyon 13 years ago." He explains proudly. "Only reason I got is because Deoxsys was with me." S. Mewtwo states. "So if that's the case, why does Abyssal not look like a regular Absol?" Hyperion asks.

"Because we modified him greatly." The scientist claims as the return to the Bacta tube. Abyssal's fur is black and dark green, he has two head scythes that sprout above his temples, his claws are serrated blades, his tail is that of a Charizard with a grey flame, his eyes are a cold and calculating dark blue, he has the intelligence of an Alakazam and a Metagross put together, he has the shoulder plates of Cobalion, and the wings of an Aerodactyl.

"Let, me out." he groans groggily. "Tell you what, after the fight that determines the new Alpha, you'll have to stay in there. I'd like to let you out, Abyssal, but orders say I can't, same with the other three." The scientist explains, much to the annoyance of Abyssal. "Very well, Nanba, I shall wait." He growls and closes his eyes. "He looks nothing like the Absol that saved Jirachi from Viral Groudon, but I like it." S. Mewtwo states and Hyperion nods before teleporting back to Ciphen. "And what about the clones I requested?" Mewtwo asks before Nanba leads him into a room with about 25 or so Bacta Tanks. "They are ready Mewtwo." Nanba claims and Mewtwo floats over to the nearest one, which contains a Blastoise.

"And you're sure that my counterpart has all of these in his army of clones?" "Of course, but yours are 5 times stronger than his which means that they are 7 times stronger than regular Pokemon." "And my armor?" "Here." Nanba says and presses a button on a remote. The center of the room spirals open and a suit of battle armor slowly rises. "And the upgrades?" "Done." "Very well, allow me to get it on, then." S. Mewtwo orders and Nanba leaves the room. S. Mewtwo telekinetically puts the armor on, saving the helmet for last. "Interesting thermal and night vision." He muses before pushing a button on the left gauntlet, causing two 9" blades to sprout. "And the shoulder laser." A small, triangle shaped device rises out of the right shoulder and projects a red triangle made up of three dots. "The throwing stars are here also, as well as the tech scrambler. Well done Nanba, you've surpassed my expectations." S. Mewtwo says to himself before teleporting out of the room and back into the lab.

"At Master Ciphen's instructions, the only ones that can control X, Y, Z, and 0 are himself, you, the current Alpha, and myself. The only ones with control over your clones are yourself and Master Ciphen." Nanba explains and S. Mewtwo nods before teleporting back to the arena. "Nice toy Mewtwo, what's it do?" S. Deoxsys asks, crossing her arms. S. Mewtwo grins, which she can't see behind the visor, and slides the blades out and into place on both gauntlets. "Impressive, what else can it do?" S. Genesect asks curiously. S. Mewtwo brings the shoulder mount out and turns the canon on. "Watch." He instructs and turns to a dummy, then fires. A large purple and neon blue ball of energy is launched at the target, hitting and completely destroying it.

"Impressive, Mewtwo! Does that mean X, Y, Z, and 0 are complete?" "Yes Master Ciphen, Nanba will release them after the new Alpha is determined." S. Mewtwo replies. "And your request?" "All 36 are finished and will only obey you and I." "Very good."

* * *

I got the idea for Shadow Mewtwo's armor weapons after watching the movie AVP. Wondering why Shadow Mewtwo gets special treatment? It's because he was made first and, without his mastery of cloning, the Geneticists would have never gotten the Shadow Legendries of Team Cipher. The Alpha can control them because they are the strongest out of the group.


End file.
